During this period, the project team has conducted quantitative high-throughput screens against NCGC's MIPE and NPC annotated libraries using 9 GEMM lines, including 4 ovarian cancer lines, 2 pancreatic and 3 GBM cell lines with different genetic background. Confirmation screens of the selected compounds have also been completed in both GEMM and human cell line counterparts. Hit compounds were additionally tested in cytotoxicity screens using 4 normal cell lines as reference, and the resulting compound activity profiles were fully analyzed using NCGC's in-house informatics tools. A number of top ranking hits with good selectivity windows were identified for follow-up studies.